Just Between You and Me
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Chloe/Oliver fic. Lex finds out about Chloe's relationship with Green Arrow, tries to get her to reveal his identity. Chloe tells Oliver they can't be seen together anymore, he refuses to let her go. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Chloe/Oliver fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Smallville. _

_..._

_A/N: I got the idea for this one after re-watching Season 6, and decided that Lex should have been a bit more persistent to discover who the Green Arrow was. So, in this one, Oliver is seeing Chloe, not Lois, of course. But, Lex discovers that Chloe has a relationship with the Green Arrow, and tries to use that to his advantage. _

_This is about the tenth fic that I've started in the last month, and every time I get close to finishing one, another idea pops into my head! Grr! Anywhoo, I'll try to get my multi-chapter one finished soon. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Chloe sat at her desk at the Daily Planet, feeling pleasantly numb. She had just returned from a rooftop visit with her favorite, leather-clad hero, only to be forced to now focus on the dreary work in front of her. Some piece about a new parking lot causing controversy in the slums. She couldn't bring herself to care about for the moment, and memories of the last half-hour rushed through her mind.

Oliver had a habit of surprising her when she least expected it. They were supposed to be having dinner later that evening - their first as an official couple - so she hadn't expected him to swoop into the Daily Planet, in all his green glory, and take her away for a quick, rooftop rendezvous. It was ... well, hot. She'd never done that with him, not when he was in his Green Arrow gear. It was exciting. And on the rooftop of the Daily Planet? Definitely something Chloe had never done before.

Oliver was doing things to her, things that she'd never thought were possible ... and she certainly didn't hate it. She enjoyed every single minute of it. And then some.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a camera being placed on her desk.

Chloe blinked, looking up in surprise to see Lex Luthor standing beside her.

"Lex?" Chloe greet unsurely, narrowing her eyes slightly. She was trying to be polite to him lately, for Lana's benefit, but it wasn't always easy.

"Good evening, Miss Sullivan," he greeted, a half-smile on his face. "Having a pleasant night, I trust?"

Chloe eyed him warily. "It's had its moments," she replied, glancing back at the camera. "What can I do for you, Lex?"

Lex placed a palm on the edge of her desk, leaning over slightly as his other hand rested on the back of her chair. "Well, a little birdie told me that you might know a little something about the Green Arrow Bandit."

Chloe blinked, and then rolled her eyes after a moment. "Really, Lex? And where are these fantasies coming from?"

Lex smirked, turning on the camera in front of her.

It was digital, but made for long-range shots. Perfect for getting close-ups when you didn't want the subject to know they were being photographed.

"Why don't you tell me?" he asked her, as an image popped up on the screen.

Chloe reluctantly picked up the camera, thinking that if she humored him he would leave, and she could get back to work. Her breath caught in her throat, however, as she saw the first image. It was clearly taken not that long ago, which was probably why he was showing her the camera, and not printed pictures. He probably wanted to catch her off-guard, and surprise her when she was still somewhat caught in the moment. He'd definitely succeeded at that.

_'What the hell?' _she thought, as her fingers pressed a button on the camera, moving the images along. She felt a heat rush up her neck at the personal nature of the captured images.

"I must say, Miss Sullivan, I never would have thought you'd be one for public indecency," Lex hissed in her ear.

The roof of the daily planet was hardly 'public', but she had to admit that he was right. It wasn't like her to do something so risky, so ... kinky. It just kind of happened. And to have been busted by Lex Luthor? She might have hung her head in shame, if the situation weren't so serious.

"I assume there's a point to you showing me these?" Chloe asked him, scanning through the rest of the pictures. The one silver lining to this dark cloud of doom, was that Oliver's face was unrecognizable ... he hadn't gotten any good shots of his face, and Oliver had never taken off his hood and glasses. It was one of the things that made it so kinky.

Lex chuckled lightly, his hand tightening on the chair behind her. "Always the clever one. Well, you know, considering how utterly terrible it would be - for you - if these photos were to make it to the press, you might want to offer me some sort of incentive to not do such a thing. Perhaps ... the identity of the Green Arrow Bandit?"

Chloe clenched her jaw, steeling herself. "What makes you think I know anything about him, other than his shoe size?" She noticed a light twitch run through one of Lex's eyes, and she pressed on, glancing down at the floor beside her. "Would you look at that ... he must have a couple inches on you."

It was never a particularly safe road to go down, insulting a Luthor, but distracting him with his inadequacies was better than trying to persuade him not to leak the photos.

Chloe's fingers pressed several buttons on the camera, and suddenly all the pictures were deleted. She glanced up at Lex, who was definitely too close for comfort. "Oops."

Lex only grinned wolfishly back. "Do you really think I didn't have copies made? As we speak, those photos are being developed, Miss Sullivan. Now, do we have a deal, or do they go to the press?"

Chloe argued with herself for a moment, considering her options. Oliver's identity was far more important than her career, and he would never forgive her if she told Lex his secret. On top of that, she was reminded of that old saying: 'If you give a mouse a cookie ...' There was nothing stopping Lex was using those photos again and again, whenever he wanted to use her. She refused to let herself be under the thumb of the Luthors again. "You know what, Lex? Go ahead. Send them to every newspaper and magazine in the country. If people even believe they're real, it'll do wonders for my career. The only woman to ever know the 'real' Green Arrow? Imagine all the interviews I'll be doing," she lied, laying it on thick for him. "Wow, maybe I should really be thanking you, Lex."

The older man's nostrils flared, and he glared down at her. After a moment, he stood back up. "I'm impressed. Now that you're living in the big city, it seems you've graduated from Velcro to your own big-girl, laced shoes. I underestimated your ability to be intimidated."

Chloe allowed her own smirk to grace her features.

"But don't think for a second that I'm giving up on this, Miss Sullivan. You will lead me to him, one way or another. You can't hide your boyfriend forever. I will be the one to unmask him," Lex assured her. He plucked the now empty camera off the desk, leaving the basement and heading out of the building.

Chloe waited a few minutes to be sure that he'd left the building, and then reached for her phone. She pulled her hand back almost immediately, realizing that Lex probably would have bugged her phone. Her cell phone was out of the question, and she scanned the room for another possibility.

Making a decision, Chloe marched towards the stairs, going up several levels before she found a relatively abandoned floor. She picked the lock to one of the offices, closing the door behind her and making her way to the phone. She peered out the window as she finished dialing the number, trying to see if anyone was watching her.

"Why are you calling this number?" his voice asked her a beat later through the phone. "What happened?"

"We have a problem," Chloe told him. "Meet me at the spot we said in twenty minutes, full gear. Don't take anything off when you see me. I'm being watched."

...

Chloe paced around nervously, looking all around her. She couldn't see signs of anyone following her, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Lex was likely to have someone on her tail at all times, just waiting to snap a picture of her with Oliver.

"Come on, hurry up," she groaned aloud, spinning in a circle. She was met the green-leather-covered, broad chest of Oliver Queen. "Jeeze, a little warning next time?"

He grinned down at her, his eyes hidden by the dark glasses. "Couldn't help myself," he replied, his distorted voice deep.

Chloe shivered, remembering the reason she'd agreed to let ... that ... happen while he was in his gear. His Green Arrow voice was so damn sexy. "We have a big problem Ol - Arrow."

Oliver furrowed his brow at her. "You can't even say my name?"

Chloe looked all around her. "I don't know who might be listening. My phone is probably bugged, I'm sure the apartment is."

Oliver brought his grip-glove-covered hand up to her arm, squeezing gently. "Who's got you so rattled? You didn't say on the phone."

Chloe exhaled sharply, sighing. "Lex."

Oliver's jaw clenched repeatedly, his whole body tensing. "How?"

Chloe looked down at her feet. "He had ... pictures. Of us, from the roof." She wished that she could see his eyes, but not enough to take his sunglasses off.

After a few moments, Oliver replied, "On the roof, having ...?"

Chloe nodded.

"So, he saw ...?"

"The pictures were pretty ... graphic," she answered.

"I'm gonna rip his eyes out," Oliver growled. He actually began to turn around, as though he were heading to find Lex that instant.

Chloe grabbed his arm, pulling him back to her. "You can't go after him half-cocked," she told him. "He's just waiting for that, I know it."

"Then what, we ignore it?" Oliver challenged. "Not gonna happen."

Chloe shook her head. "No, absolutely not. Lex Luthor needs to be stopped, we all know that. The way that he's going, he will destroy the world. He wants you to come after him, he wants you to do something stupid. You're not going to do that. You're going to wait, and devote every last waking minute to taking him down."

Oliver breathed heavily for a long moment, debating his options. He finally relented, his body sagging ever so slightly. "Alright, fine. We'll get the team together, meet tomorrow and work out a strategy."

Chloe sighed, meeting his eyes carefully. "That brings me to my next point," she spoke softly.

Oliver tilted his head at her. "What is it?"

She pursed her lips, carefully gripping the purse on her shoulder. "Lex is going to have someone following me, at all times no doubt. I can't ... we can't be seen together, Ol - Arrow. Not like we are, not as the everyday people that we are. It's too risky."

Oliver scoffed. "Come on, if he hasn't figured it out by now -"

"Then he'll only re-double his efforts. And now that he knows I have a personal relationship with you, it won't be too hard for him to figure out the connection between the two," Chloe explained.

Oliver stared down at her in surprise. "So, you're saying we can't be seen together?"

Chloe nodded, but there was something else in her eyes.

"At all?" He continued. "As in, we can't be together?"

"It's not safe," she told him. "We can't risk him figuring out that the same guy I'm spending my days with is the guy from those pictures."

Oliver shook his head. "No. I refuse to accept that."

Chloe took a step forward, placing her hand on his chest. "You have to."

Any further insistences were cut off by the feeling of his lips crushing down on hers, making her gasp and then moan. His arms tightening around her, pulling her as close as possible. Their bodies were pressed flush against one another, drawing in breath when they could, their mouths and tongues battling against the other's.

Chloe whimpered slightly as his teeth worried over her bottom lip, and then he pulled away. Their foreheads rested together, looking into one another's eyes. Even though she couldn't see them, she could feel the expression in his warm, brown eyes.

"We'll figure something out," he told her, his voice full of conviction.

Chloe pressed her lips together, nodding her head without pulling away from his forehead.

...

It was almost a week before she saw him again. She was walking to her car after leaving the Planet, when she heard footsteps behind her. Her hand instinctively clutched her purse, mindful of the taser within. She'd begun to pull her bag off of her shoulder to grab it, when she herself was grabbed from behind.

Chloe struggled with her attacker, desperate to get away.

His hands were around her throat, and then there was nothing. It was as though his body just disappeared into nothing.

She cautiously turned her shoulder to see him sprawled against the nearest building's wall, clearly having been knocked unconscious. She looked around in confusion, and then felt someone beside her. Chloe whipped her head around, relieved to see the Green Arrow standing next to her. He had a look of both anger and relief on his face.

"Thanks," she breathed out, smiling up at him.

Oliver nodded, stepping forward to wrap an arm around her waist.

A momentarily look of confusion passed over Chloe's face, but then she noticed his grappling-hook-like crossbow, and knew that he would be lifting them out of there. She brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, holding onto him tightly.

They reached the first building, climbing up. From there, Chloe could see an unmarked van parked by the mouth of the alley she'd gone into. As they moved along the buildings, she could see the van move with them. Narrowing her eyes, she continued along the rooftops, Oliver pulling her along behind him. Her heels came off as she ran, thrown haphazardly into her purse, praying that there was nothing sharp on the rooftops.

Finally, they reached one with too far of a gap for her to jump, and Chloe looked at him nervously.

Oliver only smirked, moving to the stair-access. He broke the door open, pulling her down with him. They moved through the empty building, all the way down to the basement.

Chloe hoped that he knew what he was doing, as she had absolutely no idea where they were going.

He must have, because the basement had an access tunnel to the building beside it. Before getting in, held up a small device, pressing a button on it before sliding it into her pocket.

"What is that?" Chloe asked him, slightly out of breath.

"It'll shut off any electric equipment on you, including bugs and tracking devices, until you turn it off," Oliver explained in his distorted voice. "This way they can't follow us." He pulled her through the tunnel, opening the door to the next building. From there, he led her up the steps, and out the back door, spotting the bike that he had waiting.

"You planned for this?" Chloe asked him.

"Well, everything except the mugger," Oliver explained, handing her a helmet.

Chloe accepted it, sliding onto the bike behind him. She wished he'd informed her of the plan before she'd gotten dressed that morning, so that she wouldn't have worn one of her tighter skirts. She had to hike it almost past her hips to fit onto the bike properly.

Oliver didn't seem to mind, as he reached his hands behind him to grab her thighs, pulling her tighter against him.

"Where to, Arrow?" Chloe asked, wrapping her hands around his waist.

Oliver grinned. "Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise," he told her, before revving the engine. The bike took off into action, zooming through the back alleys.

Even if the people following them had known about the access to the second building, there was no way they could have kept up with Oliver's bike, or taken the routes that he did.

When they finally arrived at their destination, even Chloe didn't know where they were. "Off the beaten path?" she commented, noting that they were far outside the city, in what looked like small cabin.

"I thought a weekend getaway would be appropriate," he told her, pulling the bike around and concealing it, before making his way to the cabin with Chloe. "Seeing as it's been far too long since I've been able to touch you."

Chloe smiled softly, linking her fingers with his as they walked inside.

"I rent it every now and then under a false name, and it's surrounded with the same technology as the device in your pocket. No electronic devices will work inside the field," he told her. "We're completely secluded."

Chloe blinked in surprise. "Wow ... if I didn't know you so well, that might freak me out a little."

Oliver grinned, turning off his voice distorter and sliding off his hood. "Anything to get a little alone time with my girl."

Chloe couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face, and reached up to pull the shades off his face. A week wasn't really that long, but it felt like ages since she'd been able to look into his eyes. It was like coming home.

Oliver grinned back, pulling her into his arms and tilting her head back, angling his head to kiss her deeply.

Chloe responded immediately, dropping her back and standing on the tips of her toes. Her body pressed into his willingly, his kisses like heaven against her lips.

He led her back to the bedroom, each of them losing a piece of clothing as they went, until finally there was nothing between them but empty space, something that was swiftly rectified.

Falling together on the bed was so natural, so familiar, it was like no time at all had gone by. But their hearts knew differently, and every movement was fueled by the desire to never be apart again. Every thrust was a promise of devotion, every moan a protest of their situation. Every time he stole her breath away, he was telling her without words how much he needed her, and she responded in kind.

They'd had sex many times, but never before had they truly felt like they were making love. Until now.

When Chloe woke a few hours later, she felt perfectly sated. It was a wonderful feeling, one she'd begun to miss sorely. She heard Oliver clanking about in the kitchen, and wrapped the sheet around herself to go and find him.

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she made her way into the kitchen, spotting him with the aid of the lantern he'd set up on the counter. "What are you doing?" she asked him curiously.

Oliver glanced up, meeting her with a half-smile. "Sorry, I got hungry. Takes a bit longer to make stuff without electricity. No microwave, no stove ... but I got me a nice, toasty fireplace, with a grill and everything. Feel like some smores?"

Chloe grinned, nodding her head before tying off the sheet to help him prepare the dessert.

They moved the couch closer to the fireplace so they could sit and cook their smores, Chloe slightly leaning against him. He'd lit a bunch of candles around the room, giving it a warm feeling, both metaphorically, as well as physically. If she was wearing more than just a thin sheet, she might be getting pretty toasty herself.

Oliver was clad only in a pair of pajama bottoms he'd thrown on when he left the room, his chest gleaming in the flickering light.

"So, how long have you been working on this little getaway?" Chloe inquired, glancing up at him.

He pulled his smore out of the fire, setting it on a plate before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Pretty much the night you told me about Lex. I've used this cabin a lot of the years, whenever I needed to get away from the stress of the job ... well, _jobs_. But I only added the latest 'security' a few days ago."

Chloe nodded, thinking. "I didn't have a chance to call anyone before we left," Chloe realized. "Clark is probably freaking out."

Oliver shook his head. "No, I told him that you were helping me hack into some files, but I needed you on-site to do it. He did his usual spiel about not putting you in danger, but I covered your absence."

Chloe nodded in understanding, happy that he'd covered for her. They still hadn't told their friends about their relationship, so now wasn't the best of times to be dropping that bomb on Clark. "So, we really have the whole weekend, huh?" she asked him, leaning forward to pluck one of the smores off the plate.

While she was reaching for the delectable treat, Oliver slid his hand down her back, between the sheet and her skin, easily untying the simple knot that she'd made to keep it together. "You're all mine until Monday," he confirmed, his rough hand tracing delicately over her skin.

Chloe shivered in pleasure, grinning at him as she took a bite and leaned back, falling against his side. She held the treat out to his lips, and he willingly took a small bite, feeling the warmth on his tongue.

He grinned, chewing the pieces in his mouth, but at the smoldering look on her face, he quickly swallowed and leaned forward, capturing her lips.

Chloe still had some chocolate in her mouth, and it dragged seductively along Oliver's tongue as he caressed hers. Oliver brought his left hand up to her hips, lifting her and guiding her knees around his hips. The sheet slowly gave way, and with another tug, it was out of the way completely.

Chloe's hands pushed down Oliver's pajama bottoms, his legs kicking them the rest of the way off. She scooted backwards on the couch, until her head rested on the pillow against the armrest. Oliver followed her progress, kissing his way slowly up her body until their bodies were meshed together, pressing against one another with every breath.

Chloe grew more and more excited at the prospect of spending the entire weekend with him, nestled in their own private getaway. She was almost thankful to Lex to the extent that Oliver had gone to get her alone. It made it all the more romantic, fueling her desire for the blonde billionaire-turned vigilante hero.

Oliver pressed his hips against her, sliding into her familiar warmth.

Chloe made a soft noise as he entered, gasping into his ear. She could feel his lips along her neck, softly nibbling the skin there, only to soothe it soon after with his talented tongue. Her small hands gripped his sides, almost held prisoner by his arms on either side of her. It was a welcoming weight, feeling him pressed down against her. He surrounded her completely, filled her more than she thought she could bear, and yet encompassed her entire body in a cocoon of pleasure like nothing she'd ever felt before.

She'd only had one other lover, and it had been a poor excuse for a summer fling. This was the real deal, this was ... perfection. Chloe honestly didn't know what she would do if she never got to touch him again; she needed to feel his lips against hers, she was quite sure that she would die without it. She wondered when she'd become so dependent on him, when he'd become the most important person in her life. It had just happened, hit her out of nowhere ... but she wasn't complaining. She thrived on this feeling, and she knew that it would get them through. It would see them through the conflict with Lex, it would take them to limits that neither one of them had ever imagined, could ever even have the capacity to imagine.

At that moment, she was content to spend the rest of her life in that cabin, with Oliver. No technology, no outside world, no deadlines or front-page news, no Earth-shattering crises to put a stop to. Just them, together. It was bliss.

...

_The End ... for now. _

_I might continue this, adding more about how they take down Lex, and how else they might meet when they can't be seen together as Chloe Sullivan and Oliver Queen. What do you guys think? Should I continue? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
